User blog:DarknessApogee/What I Did This Month (WIDTM) - July 2017
*Door creaks open* Oh, my. It's been ages, hasn't it ? Well, I guess I'm back, so here is the third WIDTM. And the first since... April 2014. Let's take a look at what happened in the past few days... DA is back What a joy it is to finally come back to Custom BIONICLE Wiki ! I'm sure everyone missed me a lot ! *Thumbleweed passes by* Oh, that's right, nobody cares. Well, for those of you who don't remember me (id est, everyone), I am DarknessApogee. If you want to know more about me, just read my userpage 'damit ! But whatever. I joined the wiki back in March 2014, which seems like an awfully long time ago. I've been active for about two months, creating some articles, MOCs, stories and such things. And then, in the midst of May 2014, I completely disappeared. No more articles. Nothing. Not because I wasn't interested in BIONICLE anymore, but because I simply lost my inspiration. You know, there are phases where you imagine a lot of things, and then phases where nothing happens. I had one of those. Moreover, the second generation of BIONICLE starting in 2015 didn't please me at all. I just felt like LEGO didn't even understand what made Bonkle awesome back in the time when I was a kid. Oh, and just to be clear, I hate G2. But anyway, this and the fact that I joined a French fan-community later ('cause you know, I happen to be French so it's quite logical to be part of a French community rather than an American/English one) put me away from you guys. And yet, here I am. Why the hell did I come back ? That's a very good question you must be asking yourself. First, I just kinda wanted to. Even if I was not active during the last three years (damn that seems even longer when I write it down), I keeped an eye on the wiki, just to see what was going on. And the fact is I always loved this place, even if I left it. So I wanted to come back, to be part of this community again. Second, because 'Christ I had left so much projects abandoned ! The Shadow Alternate Universe (we'll talk 'bout it later) has been planned since the beginning and yet I only started now to work on it ! I really wanted to get things done, for once. Finally, I came back here for a good reason : now I can ''do what I wanted to do since the beginning. Because the fact is that back in 2014, my English level was quite poor. You can go read the first version of A Call from Shadows, you'll see. So, writing all the things I'd planned in pseudo-English was not a really good idea. But now I can talk quite normally, I'm almost fluent (almost) so my plans can come to life ! Additionally, I also understand better the BIONICLE history which will help a lot for the SAU. So yeah, DA is back, and here's what to expect for the times to come... Cleaning like a Bohrok The first step of my great come-back has been to clean everything I've done in the past, because my articles from 2014 were not relevant at all considering my new project (aka center everything around the SAU), and were poorly written. So I asked for them to be deleted, which was done very quickly. Here's a list of what's disappeared : *Ewin, Turaga of Iron *Kaadin, Toa of Stone *White-Leg, female Fequiru *Fequiru, raptor-like species *Relver Manta, aquatic Rahi *Ato Magna, planet in the Wall of Stars *Vara Nui, continent on aforementioned planet However, I kept two articles alive : Ultimate Element and ''A Call from Shadows. The first one because it is still relevant to the SAU lore, as far as Mata Nui is concerned, and also because it was adopted by another user. The second one, because even if it is really badly written, it is my first story and I wanted to keep it as a souvenir, a bit of nostalgia or something. But after destruction comes creation... Articles of the month Well, here's what I really did this month. Or this week, to be more accurate. Half-week, maybe. Erm. Three articles have been created, all pertaining to the Shadow Alternate Universe. But what the heck is this SAU I've been talking about for years ? Well, I can't say too much for now because I don't want to spoil anything before writing the beginning of my main storyline. After that will be completed, you'll get everything. For now, all I can say is that this Universe is very, very divergent from the Prime Reality in a such way that every single BIONICLE character ever created is altered. Of course, this is not the only thing that changed, but we'll discuss this more next month. Here's for the articles : *Spherus Magna (Shadow Alternate Universe) - As you may all now, Spherus Magna is the planet where basically everything in the BIONICLE storyline happened. The Matoran Universe was built there, the planet was shattered in three parts (Bota Magna, Bara Magna and Aqua Magna) and then reunited by Mata Nui. However, in my universe, the planet was never reunited for the simple reason that instead of just shattering in three planetoids, it completely blew up, thus killing every inhabitant - including the Great Beings. And there's no point in reuniting an asteroid field. I think. *''Shadows of Darkness'' - This is my own series of stories, centered around the events of the SAU. The first story of the main storyline will be released after the prequel, and that's pretty much all I have to say for now. *''The Space Between Us'' - This upcoming short story will set in motion the main storyline of SoD. It will revolve around the Toa Thevan, a Toa team set on a mission to retrieve a rogue Toa of Space called Dabohi. It doesn't take place in the SAU, but since it is the prequel of a series only taking place in the alternate universe, I think you can guess that there will be some interdimensional crap going on there... These articles remain unfinished yet, but they will be completed when TSBU and the prologue of the main storyline will be written. This is intended to keep some secrets about the SAU before writing articles about it, thus allowing a little surprise for those of you who will want to read the stories without already knowing what goes on there. What is next ? I have a handful of red links in my articles for now, because I still have some bases to lay down in order to begin really working on the SAU and its stories. Here's the list and what you can expect from it : *Toa Thevan - A Toa team working on the newly reformed Spherus Magna in the Prime Reality. It will be composed of six Toa, which names you can already read (for five of 'em) in the "Characters" sub-section of TSBU. However, these names may be subject to changes. This Toa team will be the main protagonist of aforementioned prequel, but will not be of central importance for the main storyline of SoD. Except one of the six. You'll see. With this article will come six others, each dedicated to one Toa, of course. *Dabohi - A rogue Toa of Space who'll be the main antagonist of TSBU. His name comes from famous singer Da'vid '''Bowi'e who's one of my personal favorites. He's a very particular character and even if he doesn't really exist for now, I already like him a lot and hope it will be the same for you ! *Shadow Alternate Universe - And this is the real stuff. The main article. Unfortunately, I can't create it for now because anything I would put there would be spoiling what's to happen in TSBU and the prologue of SoD. So, wait for it... *Untitled upcoming story - The first story of the main storyline, which will follow the events of TSBU, in the SAU. There's not much to say for now, except that the prologue will explain a lot about what's going on in the SAU before the beginning of the storyline, thus explaining why I left some articles unfinished for now. As far as the articles I already created are concerned, I will complete them during next month and then maybe create the new articles above. I don't know yet how much time I'll need so perhaps by the end of August it will still be in progress ! I'm currently spending my holidays in Bretagne, far from where I live so I won't be able to make any MOC for the next month, except maybe with the five Visorak I bought here. But that's not much of an inventory. Anyway, stay tuned for my upcoming articles - or don't, do what you want, actually you may not even have read the whole blog and I may be talking to myself here. That's a wrap, see you later, and have a good whatever you're having ! Schweppes ;) [[User:DarknessApogee|~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] '''Do you see the Shadows ?' 14:54, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts